The Big Debate
by iklaintevenmad
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have just started dating and sit in on the weirdest Warblers meeting yet...


_This is just a silly fic based on a scene from ep 5x03 of Gilmore Girls, entitled Written in the Stars. :)_

Two miraculous days after their first kiss found Kurt and Blaine in one of the last Warbler meetings before Regionals. They settled in at the back of the room and listened as Wes started to talk.

"Alright, let's start with a very serious discussion. We need to discuss the possible negative outcomes of Warbler Kurt and Warbler Blaine dating." Wes spoke with a grim look on his face.

Kurt gasped. "That's us!" He pointed out unnecessarily.

"They're talking about us!" Blaine replied, sounding scandalous.

"Now as you all know, the relationship we have equal parts feared and wanted for some time has emerged. We need to carefully consider whether or not we can support this."

"Oh my God!" Blaine muttered.

"We're sitting right here!" Kurt, unable to sit and say nothing, shouted.

"I understand this, Blaine. And, as a member of the Warblers you are more than welcome to voice your opinion."

"_Voice _my opinion? Oh, I'll voice it alright…"

A sharp bang of Wes' gavel shocked Blaine into silence. "I open the floor up for discussion."

The Warblers all raised their hands and talked over one another.

"Settle!" Wes commanded. "I'll begin. Blaine has been a member of the Warblers for quite a while now and has been given a lot of solos. His voice is strong and won us Sectionals. Kurt, though a more recent addition than Blaine, has also become very important, and is the only counter-tenor. These two engaging in a relationship could mean disaster for this club. Just think of what will happen if the relationship ends badly as, let's face it, Blaine's relationship with both Jeremiah and Rachel have!"

"Hey!" Blaine stuck his lip out petulantly. Kurt rubbed his arm consolingly but didn't disagree with Wes.

"In the case of a break-up, it seems practical that we pick sides. A Kurt or a Blaine? Or, if you're Trent and are an expert in sitting on the fence, you'll be neither." Wes continued.

Trent nodded glumly but didn't dispute this.

"That's bad for the members, bad for Regionals and I feel that I should put my position in this club first and vote against this."

"Are they gunna make us break up?" Blaine worried.

"_No way_. We only just got together!" Kurt argued.

David sighed. "You're over-reacting, Wes."

"Over-reacting? Hah! What about Warblers Andrew and Steven?"

The whole club, excluding Kurt and Blaine, winced.

"Um… who?" Kurt asked.

"Andrew was a counter-tenor like yourself, and Steven, like Blaine, was a baritenor. They fell madly in love a few months before Nationals." Thad clarified.

"For a while it all went well." Flint sighed. "Their voices were the perfect match_."_

"Until Steven met Jon." David added.

"The _other _counter-tenor." Concluded Flint.

The whole room winced again.

"The whole club split right down the middle." Wes frowned. "You could support counter-tenors or you could support baritenors."

"Competitions were a nightmare, what with Regionals right around the corner!" David declared. "Eventually the hostility forced Steven to move schools."

"Andrew never graduated and he stopped singing, it was very sad."

"And the auditions for solos were scarce for a year. _No one _wanted to replace those two." Wes shuddered.

"God, that sounds terrible. Maybe they have a point!" Kurt, in his panic, blurted out.

Blaine gasped. "_What? _Kurt, of course they don't have a point!"

"Well, it's all sounding very convincing!"

Blaine shook his head and grasped Kurt's hand tightly. "This is crazy. I don't believe that the break-up of two Warblers affected the future solos prospect!"

"I knew you would say that, so I brought charts." Wes stated.

"You have charts concerning the romance of two people who used to go to school here years ago?"

Instead of answering, Wes reached under the desk and brought out some big charts on card. Neither Blaine nor Kurt could believe what they were seeing.

Something inside Blaine suddenly snapped. He stood up and stormed to the front of the room. "Okay, I've heard enough. This is my relationship. Mine. Not yours – " he pointed to David, "not yours –" a quick point to Trent, "not yours – " he jabbed his finger toward Thad "yours – " he added sweetly to Kurt, who nodded happily – "but not yours!" he added to Wes with a glare. "Mine and Kurt's, but _not yours._" He cried to the Warblers in whole. "You can't argue over whether or not it's a good idea for me and Kurt to be in a relationship, because we're already in a relationship!

"Tell them how much I move you!" Kurt added with a grin.

Wes looked slightly shocked. "But, as much as we all don't want it to happen, in the event of a break-up – "

"There's not going to _be _a break-up!" Blaine said resolutely.

"Well aren't you optimistic?" Trent laughed.

"Fine!" The poor boy conceded. "I'll drop out of Dalton, move to Westvale High and take part in the atrocious Aural Intensity. Okay?"

"And we have your word on that?" Pressed Wes.

"Wes, if you do not shut up soon you'll have more than my word on it." Blaine muttered darkly. The words and tone sent a thrill through Kurt.

"Thad, jot that down. Just the word, not the threat that he tacked on the end. Alright Warblers! The Hummel-Anderson versus Dalton Warblers case has been resolved. I'll see you all here again tomorrow for the last meeting before Regionals! Meeting adjourned. And Kurt, Blaine," he added with a smile, showing Warbler Wes had gone until next meeting as was replaced by the Wes they knew and – grudgingly – loved, "congratulations."

"Well, say what you like about the Warblers, but they're never predictable." Kurt grinned. Blaine laughed, pecking him on the cheek.

"Come on, let's get away from this insanity." He said with a smile which Kurt readily returned.

_Please review!_


End file.
